


Taking Care

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Komaeda hasn't left his cabin for the last few days, so Hajime checks on him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Riu!

As Hajime walked into the dining hall, he looked around to see who was there. Currently, everyone but one person. With a sigh, he walked over and tapped Teruteru on the shoulder.

“No Komaeda?” he asked. Teruteru shook his head.

“Sorry, Hajime, haven’t seen him in a couple of days,” Teruteru said.

“Dammit,” Hajime muttered, giving Teruteru a nod before walking back downstairs, walking determinedly towards Nagito’s cabin.

Once at the cabin, he knocks at the door. He waits, and after no response, he pounds louder at the door, calling out “Komaeda?” He waits a bit longer before the door opens a smidge and he can see part of Komaeda’s face. He had heavy bags under his eyes, the eye itself looking dull. He was somehow paler than usual, and his hair had clearly not been brushed in a couple of days.

“Hinata-kun.” Not only did he looked tired, he sounded tired. There was nothing behind his voice, no tone, no emotion, it just sounded empty.

“Can I come in?” Hajime asked softly. Komaeda gave a shrug and stepped away from the door, letting Hajime into the cabin. It was a disaster. Books were everywhere, the bedsheets were all in a huge pile on top of the bed, clothes had been thrown around. Hajime took this all in before refocusing on Komaeda. Komaeda had sat down on his bed, staring down at his hands. 

“Uh… how are you doing?” Hajime asked. Komaeda looked up at Hajime, giving him a blank look.

“Right. Stupid question,” Hajime said, sitting down next to Komaeda, “You haven’t eaten in a couple of days.” Komaeda shrugged.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Geeze, Komaeda, look at you. Look around you.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Hajime sighed loudly, and ran his eyes over Komaeda, studying him. “You’re having an episode.” Another blank stare from Komaeda. Hajime ran his hand through his hair, and stood up.

“You could have come to me, I would have helped you.” Hajime said. Komaeda shook his head.

“No, not worth it. You shouldn’t have to deal with me,” Komaeda replied. Hajime rolled his eyes, having heard a similar sentiment far too many times.

“It’s not like you’re forcing me. I want to help,” Hajime said quietly.

“You shouldn’t. I’m worthless trash. It would be better if you just let me die like I was supposed to,” Komaeda said, still no emotion behind his voice. Normally when he said something like that, it was manic. Something was very wrong.

“You need to stop saying that about yourself,” Hajime replied. He moved over to the bedside table to check his meds.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not true,” Hajime said. He opened Komaeda’s prescription bottle, quickly counting the amount of pills left.

“But why do you care?” Komaeda asked, some emotion finally coming through.

“Because I love you, idiot!” Hajime snapped. He gripped the meds tightly in his hand as he went to grab a glass of water. Once finished, he sat down next to Komaeda and gave him the glass of water, holding out one pill for him.

Komaeda was staring at him in shock.

“Take the pill. We’re going to have to readjust you to your meds. You’re starting withdrawal. Why the hell did you stop?” Hajime asked. Komaeda’s eyes drop to the pill in Hajime’s hand.

“I – I -”

“Take it,” Hajime said firmly. Komaeda nodded and took the pill out of Hajime’s hand, swallowing it with a gulp of the water. When he finished, he looked back at Hajime.

“You – did you – did you mean that?” Komaeda stuttered a little. Hajime met his eyes, and gave a slow nod.

“I wouldn’t just make that up,” Hajime said, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“I – I didn’t think someone as amazing as you could ever feel like that for trash like me,” Komaeda said. He looked like he was going to start crying again. Hajime took his hand, and squeezed softly.

“You’re not trash. I love you.” He’d already said it, might as well just go with it now. Komaeda closed his eyes.

“I love you, Hinata-kun.” There are tears in his eyes as Komaeda looks at Hajime.

“Can I kiss you?” Hajime asked softly. Komaeda gives a tiny nod, and Hajime leans forward, capturing Komaeda’s lips with his. It’s a soft, short kiss, but it lights Hajime’s heart. As he pulls away, he smiles at Komaeda.

“That was nice,” Komaeda said somewhat dreamily. Hajime laughed a little, and squeezed his hand again.

“Now you see why I want you to take care of yourself,” Hajime said.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Komaeda said with a sigh.

“Good. Now, come with me, you need to eat.” Hajime stands up to leave, pulling Komaeda up with him. Komaeda stood up with little protest, and the two of them made their way towards the dining hall together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
